


Of Sound Mind and Body

by LittleRaven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, F/F, Intentional Badfic Farmed Organically with Love and Oregano, Major Character Undeath, Shadows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Rey offers her body. Her mind's already there.





	Of Sound Mind and Body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacewitchescantdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewitchescantdie/gifts).



Rey has dreams. Sometimes they take over her body. 

She knows she doesn’t remember where the blood came from. 

It’s bitter, the smear around her mouth. She’s used to bitter. She’s a desert child. 

Dimly, she remembers the lapping of water, and the chirping of...something. 

She closes her eyes. 

 

It keeps happening. Rey locks herself up. Not because of the blood, oh no. But it’s too hot outside now. The blood is a refreshing drink, and even that is too warm, out in the day. She wants to lie down, on the metal of her little scrap hut, and go where she goes at night. 

There are eyes so blue they glow in the shadows, bright as the white fangs. Her touch is cold on Rey’s face, fingers cupping her, stroking the hair behind her ears. A little bite, there. 

This time, Rey bites back, pulling the woman out of her pool, stroking the shimmering blue and white scales below her waist. Teeth tight on the brown shoulder. She can feel the smile against the top of her head, closes her eyes to the kiss on her temple. 

“There there. I’m glad you’re the one. I’ve been waiting for so long.”

She can feel herself being held, the hands on her back, her hips, lifting her up; she lets her legs be wrapped around the leanly muscled waist and the next moment she is under, breathless with the lack of air and the comfort of more water than she had ever known. 

 

Ahsoka teaches her many things. One of them is to adapt. Rey comes out of her hut, burning, fueled by her hatred of Jakku’s everlasting heat. 

There’s prey to be seen to. And a whole settlement, all to herself.


End file.
